LFA Transformers 2005
by Charles Roberts
Summary: As Alex-Prime portect Acme Acers from Chancellord and his evil mineons Specal gust Road Rovers Transformers 2015


The New Transformers Crossover with Scott fan fiction NATO Rover/VR Fighters Transformers   
LFA/Tiny Toons/Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers/Oddimals/D-Boy/Frito the Fox/Pizza Cats/Swat Cats/Animaniacs  
Lighting Force Agency Autobots   
Alexander Armington as Optimums Prime   
Razor Armington as Ultra Magums   
Pizza Cats Brothers and Sister   
Speedy Cervece as Prow   
Guido as Sideburn   
Polly as Ax   
Bulleted Trans Brothers and Sister   
Yakko Warner as Rale-Spike   
Wakko Warner as Rapid-Run   
Dot Warner as Midnight Express  
Rescue Rangers Spy-Changers   
Chip as Hot Shot   
Dale as Crosswire   
Monteray Jack as R.E.V.E   
Zipper as Force   
Gadget as Iornhied   
Foxglove as Marge   
Tiny Toons-Consuction Bots   
Buster as Wedge   
Babs as Grimlock   
Fifi as Heveload   
D-Boy as Hightower   
Frito the Fox as Toil Truck   
Razor (Swat Cats) as Graive Digger Monster Truck   
T-Bone (Swat Cats) as Panther Monster Truck   
Boomer (Oddimals) as Airwolf Helicopter   
Jinx (Oddimals) as FireFox Jet   
Plucky as Koge   
Shirley as Ti   
Bugs Bunny as Fortress Maximum   
New World Order Despacans   
Chancellor as Megatorn   
Big Cheese as Sharkbite   
Fat Cat as Dark Screen   
Death as Gasshunk  
Megaduck as Slapper   
Roderick Rat as Scourge   
Danforth Drake as Heavy Armor   
Rubella Rat as Mover   
Margot Mallard as Spacesetal   
Evil Frito as Rotor   
Dark Cat as Amorhide   
Gust Stars   
NATO Alliance Rovers   
Annabelle - whippet - " 18-weeler Truck"   
Hunter - Retriever Mixbreed (USA) "Captain America Monster Truck"  
Blitz - Doberman (GERMANY) "X-Men Wolverine Monster Truck"  
Colleen - Collie (BRITAN) "Spiderman Monster Truck"  
Exile - Husky (RUSSIA) "Incredible Hulk Monster Truck"  
Alethia - Spitz (JAPAN) "4x4 Military Humvee"  
Rita - Afghan Hound (FRANCE) "Jeep Wrangler"  
Missy - Coyote (AUSTRALIA) "Jeep Grand Cherokee"  
Thunderbolt - German Shepherd (MEXICO) "nWo Monster Truck"  
Dash - Greyhound (CANADA) "Chenowth DR-2 Buggy"  
Kato - Dalmatian (CHINA) "Gravedigger Monster Truck"  
the New World Order Empire   
Belladonna - whippet - " The Giant Monster Truck"   
Phoenix - "F1-Tomjet   
Dark Queen - (F117-Tomjet)   
Ninjara -Armor Tank   
Destoryer - Retriever mixbreed - "Hollywood Hulk Hogen Monster Truck"   
Coll-lee - Collie - " Green Goblin Monster Truck"   
Cutter - Doberman - " X-Men Sabertooth Monster Truck" (Note: Wolverine and Sabertooth are rivles)   
Frozen-eye - Husky - " Doctor Doom Monster Truck"   
Specal Gust  
Doc Brown - Human- Back to the futher deloarin.   
Location New Acme Acers, California, Earth   
Year 2005   
  
Inside of Chancellor lare what evil plans   
  
Chancellor: I want more engeron cubes but the autobots get in my way that we can get rid of them   
  
Big Cheese: We can bring the Nato Rover to Acme Acers and let them battle with Lighting Force Agency Transformers.   
  
Roderick Rat: While they fighting each other we can excuse faze two.   
  
Chancellor: I will call Belladonna and ask her to lure the Nato Rovers to Acme Acers once the LFA and Nato are in one place Belladonna will use her spell on the Nato Rovers and make the attack the LFA Transformers then we will get the energy that I need don't faille me now Sharkbite and Serge   
  
Big Cheese and Roderick: Yes Master.   
  
Chancellor: Calling Belladonna Belladonna come in?   
  
Belladonna: This is Belladonna who is this.   
  
Chancellor: Lord Chancellor leader of the New World Order Despacans who are you   
  
Belladonna: Belladonna leader of the New World Order Dark Rovers what do you want?   
  
Chancellor: I want you to lure the Nato Alliances Road Rovers to 2005 Acme Acers and once they get there cast a spell on them so they can attack LFA Transformers will they fight it out we can go to phase 2 our plane we can take all the energy out of Acme Acers and you will get 50% of your share so are you in?   
  
Belladonna: Sure I am in.   
  
Location San Francisco, California   
  
Year 2002   
  
Were we see the Nato Alliance HQ in downtown SF, California were trying to figure out New World Order going to attack then suddenly Belladonna appeared.   
  
Belladonna: Hello Hoop-head.   
  
Road Rovers, Thunderbolt, Dash, Kato, Rita, Alethia, and Missy: Belladonna!   
  
Annabelle: My evil twin what do you want.  
  
Belladonna: You know I not in San Francisco in the year 2002 I will give you a gust what is this city in California in the year 2005?   
  
Annabelle: She did give us the year 2005 but what city in the year 2005?   
  
Blitz: Is it Los Angeles, California?   
  
Belladonna: Nope gust agene.   
  
Exile: Is it Sacramento?   
  
Belladonna: Nope   
  
Colleen: Is it San Diego?   
  
Belladonna: Wrong next!   
  
Hunter: I know!   
  
Belladonna: Well?   
  
Hunter: Is it Acme Acers?   
  
Belladonna: Right and if you want me come and get me HA HA HA.   
  
Annabelle: I don't know what she paling there Protecons roll out to Acme Acers Doc Brown set the cornets to the year 2005 Acme Acers, California.   
  
Doc Brown: I already did Annabelle the cornets is set.   
  
Annabelle: Then let go.   
  
Location Acme Acers, California 2005.   
  
The Wormhole appears then the Protecons appears but it was a trap and Belladonna uses her spell on the Protecons.   
  
Belladonna: Now my cousin you will attack Acme Acers and Autobots while we steel energy from this plant.   
  
Annabelle (under trance): Yes master.   
  
Location Downtown, Acme Acers   
  
We see Plucky walking down the street until a blast appears.   
  
SFX: BOOM!   
  
Plucky: What was that?   
  
Then he some dogs attacking.   
  
Plucky: Wow I got to tell Alex-prime about this.   
  
Fortress-Bugs the autobots were relaxing until Plucky came running in.   
  
Plucky: Alex there is trouble.   
  
Alex-prime: Shirley view screen.   
  
Shirley: Sure.   
  
See the 7 or 8 dogs were attacking Acme Acers.   
  
Alex-prime: Why are the Protecoauns attacking?   
  
Fifi: We don't know.   
  
Razor-Magnus: Cousin I smell NWO Despacans behind this.   
  
Alex-prime: Well we better spot this Shirley call the team bullet trains brothers, sister and Rescue Rangers Spy-changers,   
  
Shirley: Right.   
  
Alex-prime: Razor you come with me.   
  
Razor-Magus: Right.   
  
Alex: Tiny Toons Construction Team takes the Pizza Cats brothers, sister, Swat Cats, and Jinx with you.   
  
Buster: Right.   
  
Alex: Fortress-Bugs put the force filed wend we gong and set up the spacebridge.   
  
Bugs: I got it Doc.   
  
Alex: Autobots roll out.   
  
To Becontune.   
  
Downtown Acme Acers   
  
The Trance Protecons were attacking the city until LFA Autobots came in.   
  
Alex: Annabelle why are you attacking the city?   
  
But Annabelle fire at him and Alex dogged the blast.   
  
Alex: She is in a trance Rescue Rangers Spy Changers, Team Bullet Trains Brothers and Sister.   
  
Razor: Razor-Magnus transformed   
  
Yakko: Yakko-Spike Transformed!   
  
Wakko: Wakko-Run Transformed!   
  
Dot: Dot-Expressed Transformed!   
  
Chip: Chip-Shot Transformed!   
  
Dale: Dale-Wire Transformed   
  
Monteray: M.J.V.E. Transformed   
  
Zipper: Zipper-Force Transformed.   
  
Gadget: Gadget-hide transformed.   
  
Foxglove: Foxglove-Marge transformed.   
  
Annabelle (Trancelike voice) What the Autobots they are the emery attack them!   
  
Alex: Guys we got to spot them.   
  
To Beconune   
  
Acme Acers powerplant the NWO Despacans were taking the energy from earth.   
  
Chancellor: Good it goes according to plan the Autobots and Protecons are fighting each other will we taking all the energy.   
  
Belladonna: Chancellor I want haft of the energy.   
  
Chancellor: You should get your haft drain all the energy from the plant.   
  
Despacans and NWO Trekkers: Yes sir.  
  
But the Tiny Toons Consuction Bots and Pizza Cats Brothers and Sisters were watching them.   
  
Speedy: So that there plan.   
  
Polly: To brainwash Protecons to battle us.   
  
Guido: Wile they steel all the earth energy.   
  
Buster: Know what?   
  
Babs: That makes us.   
  
D-Boy: Mad!  
  
Fifi: Qui!   
  
Roderick and Rubella Spots Buster.   
  
Roderick: Sir The Intruders here.   
  
Chancellor: Get them and bring them to me.   
  
Belladonna: Might I suggest something?   
  
Chancellor: What?   
  
Belladonna: I will use my Dark Rovers to capture them and I will brainwash them to be our guards then tell the autobots and Protecons that they got us but will they not looking back there friends will fire at them then we take over the world.   
  
Chancellor: Good I will let you get them will we darn the earth.   
  
Belladonna: Dark Rovers Attack them.   
  
Destoryer: Yes maim.   
  
Buster: Fight!  
  
But the Dark Rovers were two quick for them and capture them.   
  
Speedy: Fine plan Buster.   
  
Polly: Yea Buster.   
  
Buster: All right so I scureup most of the times.   
  
Belladonna: You will be our slave and do exactly what we say.  
  
Tiny Tons Construction Bots and Pizza cats Brothers and Sister: Yes master.   
  
Downtown Acme Acers   
  
Alex: Shirley can you tell us how to reverse the spell   
  
Shirley: I will get rid of that spell but they have to stand still.   
  
Alex: Ok guy I have to change into Berserk Furry.   
  
Razor: Well do it.   
  
Alexander: Alex-Prime Battle mode change into Berserk Furry.  
  
Alex in Berserk Furry mode is charging up   
  
Alex: Charge Practical Canon Blast.  
  
The Blast Stun the Protecons.   
  
Alex: Now Shirley.   
  
Shirley: Physic blast.   
  
The blast returned the Protecons to normal   
  
Hunter: What hit me.   
  
Alex: Sorry You was in a trance I have to spot you before you destroy the city.   
  
Annabelle: Oh no we got trick by Belladonna.   
  
Colleen: We need get her.   
  
Alex: She at the Acme Acers Powerplant   
  
Blitz: Well let get them.   
  
Alex: Autobots Roll out   
  
Annabelle: Protecons Roll out.   
  
To beconune.   
  
The Consuction Site we see the Despacans, NWO Dark Rovers, The Brainwash Tiny Toons and Pizza Cats until the NATO Rovers and the Autobots came.   
  
Alex-Prime: What They got the Tiny Toons and Pizza Cats Oh boy I knew that Buster all way mess up all the times but he is the leader.   
  
Annabelle: So What the plane?   
  
Alex-Prime: You will attack the Despacans and the NWO Dark Rovers wile I will capture the Brainwash toons and Shirley will use the Physic Blast on them then we will help you to defeat the Dark Rovers and  
Despacans.   
  
Annabelle: Ok Protecons Attack!  
  
NATO Road Rovers: Yes Maim   
  
Rubella: Sir   
  
The Chancellor: Yes Rubella   
  
Rubella: The Autobots and Protecons are attacking us.   
  
Belladonna: What Dark Rover and Slave Attack  
  
The Chancellor: Despacans Attack.   
  
Dark Rovers, Trance Tiny Toons and Pizza Cats: Yes Mistress.   
  
Despacans: Yes master.   
  
Yakko: Sib let fusion   
  
Wakko and Dot: Right   
  
Yakko, Wakko and Dot: Combine into Warner-Razor   
  
Warner-Razor: Warner-Razor Online Triple Power  
  
Chip-Shot: Rescue Rangers-Spy Changers set you laser to stun so that the Tiny Toons and Pizza Cats won't get hurt.   
  
RR-SP: Right!   
  
Alex-Prime: Razor-Magus let combined.  
  
Razor-Magus: Right.   
  
Alex-Prime and Razor-Magus: Alex-Prime and Razor-Magus combined into AlexRazor-Prime.   
  
AlexRazor: Chancellor you rained of Terror is over.   
  
Chancellor: Never Chancellor Change into 3 Dargonmode.   
  
Chip-Shot: Fire  
  
The Rescue Rangers-Spy Changers hit the trance toons and Pizza Cats now knock out while Shirley use here Physic Blast on them and   
The Tiny Toons-Consuction Bots and Pizza Cats Brothers and Sisters came out of the trance.   
  
Buster: What Happen?   
  
Babs: Boy I been sleepwalking   
  
Speedy: How did we got here?   
  
Chip-Shot: Sorry we have to stun you because you were under Belladonna Spell   
  
Belladonna: Oh no It too many of them Dark Rovers Retreat back to the year 2002   
  
Dark Rovers: Yes Maim   
  
Belladonna: Annabelle you won this round but the battles have been gun HA HA HA HA!   
  
The Dark Rovers left into the timewarp.   
  
Chancellor: Despacans Returned to the Ship Alex-Prime and Razor-Magus This is not over.   
  
Alex-Prime and Annabelle: Cowards!  
  
Fortes-Bugs   
  
Alex-Prime: Thanks for the help Annabelle sorry we have to fight you from destroying Acme Acers.   
  
Annabelle: Don't Worry about it well we better   
  
Alethia: See you later Alex but there another you in our time that I have a secret Crush.   
  
Alex-Prime: I know my self tell me in the LFA Mutlevirse and tell him I say hi and by the way give him a kiss.  
  
Alethia: I will Alex see you.   
  
NATO Alliance Rovers left for San Francisco, California   
  
Alex-Prime: Well another battle has won by us of course.   
  
Fifi: Alex kiss me   
  
Babs: Buster kiss me   
  
Gadget: Chip kiss me   
  
Foxglove: Dale Kiss me   
  
Alex-Prime, Buster, Chip and Dale: Sure.   
  
Alex-Prime kiss Fifi   
  
Buster kiss Babs   
  
Chip kiss Gadget   
  
Dale kiss Foxglove   
  
The End!   
  
(Rolling Credits) 


End file.
